


When owls and cats go out to play

by terukoto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Kissing, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Multi, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terukoto/pseuds/terukoto
Summary: Entry for Yagami Yato Fanfic Event - January.Yato's House Discord Server name: vanity#5993——You are dating Kuroo at one of his many meeting that are boring but you love him so you don’t mind dressing up and helping him seal the deal.After a very steamy time in a bathroom  you want nothing more than to go home. Luckily you get to see his good friend Bokuto.Attractive, funny owl boy with the loud personality and wondering hands. You get caught in a compromising situation leading to you having a night that spirals out of control.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 71
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: January 2021 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!





	When owls and cats go out to play

You hated these meetups. Kuroo’s business get-togethers meant that you had to dress up, look pretty, laugh at their jokes, avoid their hands and lingering glances while drinking champagne. You couldn’t wait to go home, throw on Kuroo’s Nekoma jersey and watch Netflix.

You had gone from dinner where you helped sell the opportunity promoting volleyball and drinks to ending up at a club V.I.P (of course) to celebrate the deal being signed and some volleyball hot shots were turning up to smile and have girls hanging off all of them dry humping in the booths liquor, drugs, pussy and cocks flowing free.

Kuroo is cheerful, thrilled in fact as he drags you into the bathroom, not even waiting for the stall door to close before he had you on your knees, mouth filled with cock. Kuroo was on the phone, so you had made talking hard for him, just as he was about to explode you stood up wiping your lips leaving him a frustrated mess.

You were going to get it, Kuroo hated being denied, but you had told him you didn’t want to be at a club you wanted to be eating popcorn with no pants on, not in a skintight dress and heels that made it so your 5’5 was now 5’9.

You reach to the bar ordering a vodka cranberry juice, not wanting to return to the men who had been eye fucking you all night. Spinning the straw inside the glass, you gulp the drink down, not noticing the subtle burn from the alcohol. A tap on your shoulder makes you sigh figuring it was a creep or a very horny pissed off Kuroo it surprises you to be met with a pair of beautiful golden eyes.

“BO!”

“Hey, hey, hey! How is my favourite person in the world?”

“What about Akaashi?” You asked giving him a big hug he almost squeezed the life out of you but you didn’t mind you had missed your favourite horned owl.

Bokuto laughed holding your hands, his eyes drifting from your face roaming down your body, his whistle turning into a laugh when you slapped him “Where is Kuroo?”

You shrugged your shoulders gazing at your glass guessing he was in the bathroom finishing himself off or back to kissing ass “Business stuff you know? I think Aran and Atsumu just arrived and Oikawa because there is an army of girls following him.” Bokuto took your glass laughing as you glared at him and drained the light pink cocktail winking at you. Ever the flirt you lick your lips winking back at him.

The music changed making you dance in your seat feeling a little giddy from your 8th drink and the attention from someone that wasn’t a stranger. Raising his eyebrow as he watches the material of your dress creep up your thigh Bokuto takes you by the hand, you assume he is going to lead you back to V.I.P but instead you end up on the dance floor Bokuto making you giggle with his antics wrapping his arms around you whispering in your ears as you began to grind against him. 

Bokuto’s hands roamed over your hip and you did nothing to stop him, you didn’t even know how many songs had passed just that you were having fun. Bokuto spun you around his hand sliding down the base of your back drawing you in closers. You look up as he brushed his thumb across your lower lip “Baby owl-” he was pulling you in with those molten gold eyes. Fuck he was turning your mind into mush.

A hand pulls you away and you look up at Kuroo looking at his friend, his arm around you pulling you into his side. The squeeze on your hip almost painful but you said nothing as a blush began to stain your cheeks. Bokuto looked away from you his concentration on Kuroo.

“Glad that you could make it Bokuto, I see you have caught up with Chibi-Chan.”

“Yeah I couldn’t miss a chance to see you and catch up.” Bokuto clears his throat glancing at you his eyes betraying exactly what he had planned before Kuroo had come along.

“Go up to the booth, the rest of the guys are there celebrating.”

“Are you both coming?”

“We will be up there soon, just have to make some arrangements. Right baby?” Kuroo’s cat-like eyes looking at you, daring you to contradict him.

Fuck you were in for it now, you knew how possessive Kuroo could be when you were around other men who showed an interest in you, what made this situation worse was unlike other times when you told the guy to fuck off, you had almost let Bokuto kiss you...you were pretty sure you would have let him do more.

Bokuto nodded his head and walked away with a small smile. As soon as he was gone, Kuroo gripped your upper arm and pulled you toward the cloakroom, getting your purse and jacket and dragged you to the exit, flagging down a cab and putting you in without saying a word.

“I am not a child Kuroo-”

“Go home, sober up. I will deal with you later.”

Slamming the door in your face, the car drove, and you could see his back, shoulders tense he looked ready for war.

—

It was 3am when Kuroo strolled into the apartment, not being quiet in the slightest. He wanted to fight, and you were too tired for this but as Kuroo pulled the covers off your body the flimsy nightdress did nothing to shield you from the cold. Sitting up, you rubbed your face trying to wake up.

“So Bokuto?” He asked looming over you taking off his tie wrapping it around his hand.

“What about Bokuto?”

“How long have you been fucking him for?”

You sigh rubbing your temples resisting the urge to roll your eyes “I haven’t had sex with him, I am with you remember-”

“Then what was that at the club? His hands all over you and you were just laughing letting him touch you.”

“It was nothing. We were just dancing and having fun. You do realise I hate your stupid fucking meetings.”

“You want to fuck him though, don’t you? Or have you forgotten I know you Princess? I know how your mind works.”

You want to deny it, but at that moment you knew you would have let Bokuto have his way with you if he had asked.

“I love you Kuroo. I am attracted to you ok. Bokuto is just a good friend, nothing more.”

Kuroo had a cruel twist to his lips as he laughed, and then he held you by your throat, scaring you a little. You could smell the whiskey on his breath as he looked you in the eye before kissing you forcing his tongue into your mouth you responded kissing him just as hard, he dragged the straps of your dress down your shoulders pushing you down onto the bed, but then he drew back and walked off.

You watched as he goes, slamming your bedroom door. Minutes later the door opens and Bokuto walks in, eyes wide as he sees you half naked eyes lingering on your breasts before turning away “Sorry! Sorry! Kuroo told me to come in.”

“Yes. I. Did. Sit!” Grabbing Bokuto by the back of his neck, Kuroo shoves him onto the vanity table chair. Going over to you, Kuroo pulled your hand making you stand up. The dress fell to the ground. You try to cover yourself up but Kuroo glared at you almost daring you to make another move.

“You like what you see, Bokuto? Beautiful, aren’t they?” Standing behind you his big calloused hands spanned your hips moving up your rib cage “Fantastic fuck and grade A blow job, will let you do anything you like. Right Chibi-Chan?” Tears filling your eyes, you look at Kuroo his words making you feel like nothing, but you knew he was pissed at what he had seen. At what had almost happened

Kuroo began kissing across your shoulders biting hard enough to leave a mark he kissed the spot while staring at his friend who was watching uncomfortably in his seat. 

“I am giving you a chance to have your way with her. I will share her with you tonight.”

Pushing you towards Bokuto you looked between them both not sure what kind of game Kuroo was playing, but it wasn’t funny.

“Fuck you, Kuroo-”

“Better ask Bokuto to do that Princess it is up to him if he wants you or not.”

Bokuto gripped your wrist and pulled you onto his lap. He looked at your face, pushing your hair behind your ear. “You can stop me but... I’ve always dreamed about kissing you.” His thumb stroked against your bottom lip, and you shivered at the feeling remembering what you had experienced at the club. Bokuto pressed his lips against you, and it was so soft you weren’t sure if he kissed you. It was slow, almost like he was giving you a way out.

Well fuck Kuroo you were going to have fun. You became bolder, arms wrapped around his neck, the heavy drugging kiss making you feel were being dragged under by him. 

Oh, god, what was this? 

Bokuto pushed the items from the vanity table before picking you up and setting you on the icy surface. You fumble at the buttons on his shirt, frustrated as Bokuto grins against your lips, grinding his hips, so his growing hardness was rubbing against your sex.

Pulling at the material the buttons fall off, but it makes you happy to stop him from laughing as you kiss and suck your way down his body. Licking and biting onto his nipple caused Bokuto to grip onto your hips hard enough to bruise.

“Baby owl, you are such a dirty little bird.”

You grin as you suck on his obvious sensitive spot “take your pants off, and you will see how naughty.”

Bokuto wasted no time, unbuckling his belt he trips as he tried to get his feet out of his dress slacks. You laugh because it was just too funny. He looks at you with a brow raised coming back to where you were perched on the table. Lifting your legs so they are around him Bokuto slips two fingers in with no warning.

You suck in a breath your head falling back leaving nail prints on the wooden surface as he pumps his finger, rotating them in circles your juices coated his digits. 

“Lost your laugh baby owl?”He puts his head onto your shoulder pumping faster moaning you moved against his fingers “Your moans are the best sound in the world baby.” He whispered in your ear his deep voice making your toes curl your moans and cursing mingled together with a deep rich laughter that made you stiffen.

“You lied to me Chibi-Chan. I thought you didn’t want Bokuto. How does it feel?”

_Shit!_

You had forgotten about your boyfriend who could hear you moaning, your pussy dripping for his friend, he was watching you riding some other guys fingers almost begging to be fucked.

Your eyes opened and you were shocked to see Kuroo naked watching Bokuto’s fingers dripping in your juices going in and out. It was almost as if he was hypnotised by it causing you to clamp around the fingers inside you.

“Kuroo-”

“Princess. I asked you a question.”

You swallowed hard watching Kuroo’s erection twitch. You wanted his cock inside you. No matter what problems you had sex was never one of them. He could get you wet with one glance.

Kuroo’s hands stroked his cock looking you in the face and you couldn’t hold back a moan as you tried to answer him “I want more.”

“You heard her Bokuto give Princess what she wants.”

Bokuto looked back at Kuroo as if wanting permission, which he must have got because soon the fingers that had been giving you so much pleasure were gone. Lining himself up to your entrance Bokuto thrust into you closing his eyes as he went slowly inch by inch, forehead pressed against yours.

“I don’t want to hurt you, baby owl.” He whispered, it was obvious he was holding back.

“I am not made of glass Bo, I won’t break if you fuck me.”

“Are you sure? We can stop.”

“If you stop, I will go crazy. Please, Bo, please I need you.”

Bokuto began kissing you, his hips rocking back and forth making you want to scream because he was only around 5 inches deep. Using the heels of your feet you push him a little deeper, but he still held back.

Kuroo pulled your face in his direction, his tongue was in your mouth moving your attention from Bokuto who was attacking your throat, his cock pumping away inside you. Opening your mouth to moan, you dug your nails into Bokuto’s back and biting down hard onto Kuroo’s lip.

“Fuck Bo! I want you all the way in.”

“Baby-”

Kuroo took a step backward touching his lips happy at the messy drooling mess you had become “Do what she wants Bokuto.”

“Kuroo no-”

You whimper arching your back, holding Bokuto’s face in your hands you kissed him desperately your body shaking “Please...fuck me...harder! Please.”

“Baby owl-”

“ **Just do it,”**

Both you and Kuroo yell at him. It was like he was on the court. With all hesitation gone, Bokuto grabbed onto your hips and didn’t hold back. He bottomed out, and you now understood why he resisted so much. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Each of Bokuto’s words were punctuated with him pumping his cock into you. You moaned but all the air in your body seemed stuck, and you felt his hand around your throat “Take it baby owl, do you like it baby owl?”

Eyes wide, you looked to Kuroo who noticed your little plea for help, but Bokuto’s gaze was glazed over as he fucked you, calling you his “baby owl” until everything went black.

—

“I think you broke her Bokuto. I told you to fuck her, not kill her.”

“Me? You were the one who said keep going-”

The sounds circled around your head, but you couldn’t seem to piece them together. Somehow you opened your eyes though you weren’t truly seeing anything. You felt a tap on your cheek, your eyes were glazed, a lazy smile playing on your lips. Your legs were trembling, body slick with sweat, saliva and cum.

You heard the heavy breathing and sighs of relief as Bokuto picked you up hugging you pressing kisses onto your face “Bo-Bokuto...air-” he let go quickly smiling at Kuroo. Kuroo grips your chin staring you in the eyes making sure you were coherent and able to follow his finger “Chibi-Chan are you ok? Seeing double?”

“No?”

“Bokuto why did you fuck her so hard? Her head hit off the glass.”

“She told me too!”

You laughed rubbing the back off your head looking up at the two men in front of you as they argued. God sculpted them, chiseled to perfection and still semi hard, your black out hadn’t dampened the mood of things at least. Stretching your legs out your feet stroke Bokuto whose legs buckled, Kuroo looked at Bokuto wondering what was going on until he saw your feet pumping away at him. Bokuto groaned, his eyes half closed as you moved your feet faster and then stopped.

Both Bokuto and Kuroo were both rock-hard looking at your eyes gleaming down at you. Predators wanting to go after their prey. You stroked your nipple circling it with your finger pinching on the hardened piece of flesh “You can’t give me a taster and leave me starved Tetsu... Princess wants more.”

Kuroo leaned over you, a sinister smile on his face brushing his nose from your shoulder up to your neck “You smell tainted Chibi-Chan. Are you getting a little too comfortable with Bokuto-san?”

“He is my present, right? I get to have him.” 

You look at Bokuto who watched as Kuroo massaged your breasts “Daddy can I keep him?” You moaned still watching Bokuto who started touching himself, your finger slid down your stomach travelling towards your sex but Kuroo stopped your hand leaning close to your ear “I think you want him? You want him inside your mouth, inside your pussy, fucking you raw all over the room.” 

You closed your eyes the image of Bokuto fucking you making you want to ride his tongue until you came all over his face.

Your legs begin to close but Kuroo stopped you again spreading your legs wide so Bokuto can see Kuroo’s fingers slip inside your soaking cunt as you clench around his digits.

“Open your eyes. I said **open them**! Don’t you dare fucking close them. Look at Bokuto’s hard cock, look how much he wants you...you want to keep him don't you? So, he can fuck you into submission when I am not here.” Kuroo had three fingers inside you, his thumb circling your clit flicking the sensitive bud with the back of his thum.

Kuroo was going so rough with his free hand in your hair pulling your head back “Open.” You didn’t hesitate as he spat in your mouth, and you swallowed it down like it was nectar “Answer me Chibi-Chan do you want Bokuto to cum inside you? Do you want to ride him like the cum whore that you are?” 

Moaning as he finger fucks you viciously the wet sound your pussy was making and Kuroo’s words stirring images in your head making you lose your mind.

Kuroo pulled his fingers out of you and turned you around on the bed so your head was hanging off the edge. Bokuto came closer and you open your mouth tongue out close enough to taste him but you didn’t go any further. Daddy was being jealous you can hear it in his voice and the way he was looking at his friend. 

_His rival?_

Lifting your legs up Kuroo slaps your ass hard and you scream out looking at him eyes wide and with a grin he did it again. Looming over you he squeezed your jaw open and then says something to Bokuto you don’t manage to catch and then he pulls away rubbing his cock along your entrance teasing your clit making you moan. Noticing your eyes were closed he spanked you again your eyes opening with a curse.

The tip of Bokuto’s erection traced your lips with a grin “Open up baby owl, wider, wider.” You try to look at Kuroo but Bokuto laughed “Come on baby owl you wanted to keep me didn’t you? Then open up.”

You opened your mouth tongue tracing the under side of his shaft moving against the bulging veins as he forced his cock inside of your mouth. He wasn’t all the way in and your eyes widened as you saw just how much he had left to go. Bokuto stroked your hair looking down at your body “Kuroo you have such a good girl, such a pretty little baby owl.”

It was like that was the code word because you were then stuffed from both ends Kuroo and Bokuto both moaned as you gagged around Bokuto’s hardness. 

Gripping onto the bedsheets, you arch your body, Bokuto slipping further down your throat. Kuroo slaps your thighs laughing, his slow rough strokes filling you, his hips snapping against you. 

Breathing through your nose you lift your head moving your mouth against Bokuto’s shaft trying to take more of his impressive size down your throat but the man’s cock was as thick as his thighs. 

Bokuto ran his hands through your hair, fingers tangling in your strands he pumps into your mouth pinching your chin a little “You look so beautiful baby owl, so fucking sexy. Relax your jaw a little that’s...hmm that is right baby owl use your tongue-”

Bokuto moved forward gripping onto your hips coaxing you with his words to keep going. Taking him deeper into your mouth you close your eyes clenching around Kuroo as Bokuto kept hitting the back of your throat.

Kuroo sped up the pace his hands on your breasts pinching on your nipples causing you to jerk, and he laughed at your stifled moans “That’s it, breathe don’t be so tense-“ he pinched your nipples hard again making both you and Bokuto moan “You are a good little slut. That’s it Chibi-Chan fuck you are so tight.”

Reaching your hands up you gripped Bokuto’s ass to steady yourself. Rotating your head your tongue moved up and down his shaft feeling his muscles strain as you hollowed your mouth further loosening your throat. His cock went deeper fucking you harder “Fuck baby owl I didn’t know you could do that...”

You feel fingers against your clit circling the nub; you weren’t sure which one of them was doing it, but you didn’t want them to stop. You wanted them to keep going, breaking your mind until you couldn’t do anything but think about their cocks.

Bokuto twitched in your throat, gripping onto your hips to anchor himself Bokuto goes harder and faster Kuroo following suit digging his nails into your ass cheeks moaning as you clamp around him your entire body tingling.

“Fuck she is close Bokuto.”

Bokuto grunts now forcing himself into your mouth “I can’t hold out.” 

One of your hands cups his balls, massaging them until tears fall down your face as your throat and pussy were pounded ruthlessly. You couldn’t bear it, gagging a moan you came all over Kuroo’s cock as he kept fucking you. 

Bokuto came in your mouth his thick load streaming down your throat, and you swallowed down his seed. Your tongue cleaning him up making his body twitch. Bokuto pulled out of your mouth sighing heavily he looked at Kuroo who with one last thrust he came inside you. 

Slumping on top of you Kuroo leaned onto his arms, stroking your skin tracing the tears on your face. Kissing them away he stroked your hair both of you panting. He kisses your lips his hips moving again you moaned close to his ear making him go faster holding your thighs pushing your legs back into the air.

“Fuck. Please-” 

“It’s ok Princess, let Daddy take care of you. Trust me.” You wrapped your arms around him, trembling, even when you were so sensitive your body still responded to him.

Putting his fingers in your mouth, Kuroo played with your clit, causing your body to jerk on the bed.

“That’s it, Princess, you are doing so well. Cum for me one last time, then you can rest.”

You orgasmed again, a whimpering, trembling mess as Kuroo filled you once more, kissing slowly, taking his time to taste you and Bokuto on your tongue. Kuroo pulled out of you, slumping on the bed beside you, Bokuto on your other side. Turning your head, Bokuto kissed you, stroking your cheek, drawing you closer.

“Are you ok baby owl?” Bokuto asked, brushing his lips all over your face. Kuroo hugged you from behind, mouth moving along your shoulders.

“I am ok Daddy owl.”

Bokuto chuckled at the name you had given him kissing your forehead. “You mean to keep me? I don’t know if you realised this, but Kuroo doesn’t share.”

“Shut up, Emo mode.” Kuroo kicked Bokuto and turned you back to him with his serious face on. “You want both of us?” You nod your head linking your fingers with his as you looked down not sure how he would feel about your answer.

“Do you even love me Chibi-Chan?”

“Of course I still love you, Kuroo. This is different for us and if you don’t wish to do this, we don’t have to. This is enough.”

Kuroo looked down at you. He tilted your chin up, and you are not sure what he was thinking or feeling. “Fine, if it makes you happy but we need rules... **GET OFF ME BOKUTO!** ”

Bokuto so delighted with the decision had decided jumping on the two of you was a good idea. You laugh as Bokuto rolls off the bed and heads into the bathroom. You could hear the shower running and cuddled closer to Kuroo “Hmm, does this mean you wouldn’t mind anyone else?”

“Who did you have in mind?”

“Terushima, Tendou oooo maybe Akaashi that would make Bo happy.”

“Anyone else you want? Why don’t you throw in Kenma?”

“I didn’t know if I could ask for him, but since you insist... I am kidding Jesus breathe Kuroo.” You laughed as his face turned red. Kuroo would rather die than have you sleep with his best friend, but it was fun seeing him a little riled up.

Kuroo picked you up, and you wrap your legs around your boyfriend as he carries you into the bathroom “Fine, but I want someone like Kanoka?”

“She is too straight laced to be in bed with three other people, but Alisa would be all for it. You should hear some of her modelling stories.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya again. Here is my entry for Yagami Yato Fanfic January event. This one has my two husbands Kuroo and Bokuto, I tried really hard fo shake the fanfic writing cobwebs off so let me know what you think.


End file.
